


Fallen Angel

by StydiaFate



Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: Angst, F/M, Friendship, Hurt, Suicide Attempt, lydia tries to commit suicide, warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-23
Updated: 2015-06-23
Packaged: 2018-04-05 20:08:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4193268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StydiaFate/pseuds/StydiaFate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lydia tries to commit suicide and Stiles tries to stop her.<br/>*WARNING: THIS STORY CONTAINS (MENTIONS OF) SUICIDE</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fallen Angel

“This is it. It’s my only way out.” Lydia thought to herself as she put on her coat, grabbed her purse and walked out of her house. She walked over to her car, her heels clicking loudly as they hit the pavement. She got into her car and started the engine as she drove out of her driveway to the Becon Hills Hotel a few miles away.

She had thought this through. She had left a note to all her friends and one note her mother.  She had said a short goodbye to everyone even if they hadn’t noticed. She had also done her research.

This building was 80 feet tall. Five people have already jumped off of this building. They all didn’t survive.

The plan was that she would go. Book a room on her mom’s credit card. She would go up with the elevator until the 9th floor and walk from there so she could walk around for just a little bit before ending it. Ending her life.

“Hello Miss, welcome to Becon Hills Hotel can I help you.” The beautiful women behind the desk said.  
“Yes, please. Your cheapest room?”  
“Of course miss.” The woman said as she looked through the bookings. Lydia looked at her name tag. _Allison._ Her name is Allison.  
“Allison, can I ask you something?”  
“Sure miss.”  
“How do you think the afterlife is.” Lydia asked. She showed no emotions.  
The woman gave her a confused look and said “Well, that’s a weird question miss. Are you okay?”  
Lydia nodded “But how do you think it is?”  
The woman took a deep breath “I think that it’s a very peaceful place. Where you can see your loved ones and live happily together.” The woman looked up at Lydia and asked her the same question. “What do you think miss?” Lydia stayed quiet until all the paper work was filled out and she got the key card to her room before saying “I guess I’m gonna find out how it is now.”

She turned around and stepped in the elevator. It took the woman a minute to figure out what she meant by that and she immediately called the cops.

“I need help. I think a young woman by the name of Lydia Martin is going to jump off of our building, Becon Hills Hotel.”

***  
  
Meanwhile Lydia had known she said too much, but before the police could do anything she would have jumped already. She finished her way up and put her purse down. She sat on the edge of the building as she looked around one more time. She would miss this place. Not as much as she would miss all of her friends, Scott, Kira, Malia…..Stiles.

She stood on the edge for what felt like hours. Going through the reasons she was doing this one more time.

 

 _One_ : Dad left me. He didn’t care about me. He just cared about his stupid new wife and his stupid new family. His new daughters.  
_Two_ : Jackson, he left me too. He went away without saying goodbye. He had never loved me.  
_Three_ : Aiden, the one person who did his best to show me that he would change for me. Well,…he died trying.  
_Four_ : Stiles, Stiles was the one person who I could go too. In all these hard times. Turns out when I needed him the most he isn’t available.  
_Five:_ Allison. I miss her.

I spread my arms

I took a deep breath

I was going to jump when the pack burst through the door. Of course. The Sheriff had told them.

“LYDIA!” They all yelled. Every single one was here. Scott, Kira, Malia, Derek and Stiles.  
“What do you want?” I asked calmly, still standing, not facing them.  
“What do we want?! Lydia. We need you.” Scott said.

“You guys don’t need me. Why would you need me now? I mean I’ve been ignored by all of you for the past 6 months and the only time someone contacts me is when they need something from me as a banshee. Guys, I’m tired. I don’t want to keep going. I want to be with Allison. It’s peaceful there.”  
  
It was quiet. No response. Until Scott completely broke down. He had been strong for so long. He could handle loosing another pack member. Kira just held him as he broke down even more in her arms.

“Guys, get out of here” Stiles spoke. This was the first time she’d heard his voice in months.

Everyone did as they told. Kira walked Scott out while he was trying to get himself together and Derek lead Malia out of the door.

“Lydia” Stiles said as he stepped closer to her. “Lydia listen to me. Remember that time in my room. When I told you that I would go out of my freaking mind if I lost you. It’s still true. I can’t live without you. Please don’t do this.” He said with a shaky voice.

Lydia had a tear escape her eye as she turned around and looked him dead in the eyes.

“That’s fucking bullshit Stiles. Do you know how many times I’ve tried to talk to you over the last six months. I’ve tried hundreds of times to get you to talk to me. To help me. To maybe have a shot at saving me. Turns out you were to goddamn busy to even look at me. So don’t tell me that you would go out of your freaking mind if I would leave now. It’s not like you would have noticed.”

“Lydia please. I love you. I know I have been a horrible friend and there are no excuses for that but I want to make it up to you. Let me help you. I know we have fucked up lives but at least we have them together. Please Lydia I’m begging you to give me a second chance. If I screw it up then…” he said. “I won’t stop you next time. I wouldn’t have the right to do that. I don’t have it now either but I’m asking you, please.”

Lydia stared at him as she lowered her eyes to the ground.

“I can’t life without you.” He said as the last tear dripped from his face.

Lydia slowly stepped off of the edge and caved in right there but Stiles was quick enough to catch her. “Thank you” she whispered into his flannel shirt as he held her tight so scared that she would leave him.

  
He carried her out of the building as everyone applauded, but all he could think about the beautiful, fragile girl in his arms.  
  
Stiles and the Sheriff (who was there at the “situation”) drove her home while she rested her head Stiles’ lap and fell asleep. She had gone through hell. _He would be damned if he didn’t show her the way to heaven._

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment!!<3


End file.
